Still magic
Still magic allows a mage to greatly reduce or entirely prevent the change of various parameters in a target. Still magic does not require a resource to function, instead operating as long as the caster can focus, with limits imposed by a lack of range and the caster's skill. A mage gains the ability to use still magic by meditating in the Li'o'te temple for a week. The temple itself is controlled by the Athenaeum of Sound and Silence. Still magic is extremely useful for defense, being capable of protecting the user from kinetic weaponry (bullets, melee weapons), heat, light, sound, and soul magic - a sufficiently skilled still mage can stand in the center of an explosion and suffer no ill effects. The best ways to kill a still mage are with overwhelming force, void weaponry, chemical or biological attacks, or the right kind of magic. Offensively, the primary tool we see still mages use is the ability to still a creature’s heart with a touch. The effect does not always work, as the target can fight back with their own will (nonanima excepted). Due to their durability and nonlethal abilities, still mages are often employed when a live capture is desired. In civilian operations, still mages can hold heavy items in place for long periods of time. Spells As there have not yet been any explicit still magic spells shown, this section will simply include a list of parameters that are known to be stillable, with commentary on the potential use cases. Still magic has a range of touch, or close enough to make no difference. Position The most famous and widely-used form of still magic is to still an object in motion. While the magic has a range of touch, the effect can be applied to the entire object simultaneously, causing it to stop without tearing itself apart due to different parts moving at different speeds. A skilled still mage can also intentionally still only part of a moving object in order to damage it. The effect has a great deal of precision and power, being capable of stopping a bullet as it strikes the mage’s flesh or a cart in its tracks. With the proper mindset, a still mage can also apparently use position stilling to silence sound and reduce temperature, as both of these effects are based on the motion of small particles. Mental Processes Mental processes can be stilled, but even Uther couldn’t find a use case. Entad Connections The precise meaning here is unclear, but maybe something like the Red Armor of Arramoor? Light Still magic can stop light, although in practice the touch range leaves it useful against only against light-based attacks. Chemical Reactions Still magic can prevent chemical reactions, as they are mediated by the movement of small particles. A possible use case includes preventing chemical reactions that would be harmful to the caster, such as acid dissolving their skin. Souls A sufficiently skillful still mage can still their soul. This can be used as a defense against soul magic, as soul magic operates by changing certain pieces of the soul. It can also be used to prevent aging. Still Magic in the Game Layer Still Magic's primary stat is probably mental, as most of the other magics are. Still magic has the following virtues: *'Proportional Halting, 20: 'If the change you are attempting to still exceeds your current maximum capacity, the object/force/concept will be stilled proportional to your Still Magic level or to your current maximum capacity, whichever is greater, over the common stilling interval. *'Instinctive Halting, 40: ' So long as you’re not stilling beyond your capacity, still magic will be applied automatically to any and all effects when it would be beneficial to you. For more information on intent and volition, see LUK rules. This effect applies only when you are conscious. *'Partial Stilling, 60: ' Removes the penalty for attempting to still a single part of an object. Doubles the damage dealt to objects by stopping or slowing only half of them. *'Still Soul, 80: ' You can still any changes to your soul, including natural ones. When contesting an entad, roll against its i-level with a multiplier for reasonableness. When contesting a skill use, follow normal contest rules. For other cases, consult your Dungeon Master. *'Meta Stilling, 100: ''' You can still any game effect with a duration. Meta Stilling can be used to prevent the skill decay caused by Skilled Trade, allowing transferred points to remain until the still mage is unable to maintain concentration. Known Practitioners * Echert Halderson was a still mage employed by Isaac Aumann. * The Uniquities fireteam sent to apprehend Valencia included a still mage. * Juniper Smith is a licensed still mage * Genna Ermaretor is a still magic instructor at the Athanaeum of Sound and Silence, and the author of A Commoner’s Guide to Still Magic. Category:Magic